The Unchangeable
by editinggenious
Summary: Katniss meets Peeta in the modern day world, discovering more about herself in a year than she has her whole life. She uncovers the real meaning of being in love, which will bring her places she would never imagine otherwise. AU.
1. Sand

**Author's Note - This is my view of Katniss if she would have been more open to the fact of loving Peeta. This is an ultimate AU. She's not 100% her closed off self.**

_Chapter One: Sand_

I skim my foot along the shallows of the ocean, sand caressing my toes. The water, clear as crystal reflected tiny diamonds that danced along the surface. My mother had always told me that if you swim far enough out into the ocean, a beautiful lifeguard would come to your rescue. Of course I never tried this, but I always believed that if I did, I could touch the horizon. She is often caught in a daze of happiness, reflecting back onto the time when she met my father this way. It was on a Sunday – that's what I was told. Summer heat was fierce, forcing half the population of teens onto the beach. She was sixteen when she spotted him from the sand, towering above the beach on a lifeguard post. She described him as handsome and tall, attracting all of the young girls. _I needed to get his attention_, she said, explaining that feigning drowning was in the cards that day. He "resuscitated" her and planted a kiss on her cheek. _All of the girls were so jealous_, she laughed. _Giving me dirty looks all day. _But she didn't care, because it was that kiss that eventually blossomed into a marriage, kids, and everything she could ever dream of.

I stand here, holding onto the last memories of my father. It's a diary, layered with beautiful stories of what him and my mother shared. My first birthday, Prim's birth, and other days that meant remotely something to him. A measly defective plane engine sealed his fate, sending the rest of his belongings into the rubble. This was the last thing I have from him and when the time's right, I will place it in Prim's care. For now, I clench onto the last spark of his happiness, still riveting with life. A siren sounds, causing me to loose grip. I watch the wind carry it into the ocean, submerging the pages with water. A sense of unbelievability and shock rages through my limbs as I cast myself into the water. My lungs quickly suffocate under the pressure of the water, making it difficult to keep afloat. My head begins to spin endlessly, trapping me in an abyss of salty water. The waves tear relentlessly, swallowing my body whole. I slip in and out of consciousness. Arms grace around my body, lifting me to the surface. Gasping for air, I catch a glimpse of the lifeguard, eyes embracing me. I'm immediately angry, flinging myself out of his arms. _I'm not weak, not weak like this. _I feel his eyes beading through my back as I walk away.

"Wait!" he calls, welcoming me to return. Instead, I keep walking. Surely, this did not diminish the proximity between us as he caught up behind me.

"Katniss," How did he know my name? It doesn't matter, but I can't help wonder how. I know it's unjustified, but I feel a little bit angry.

"Could you wait up a bit?" he says, genuinely asking for my cooperation.

"What do you want?" I spit, folding my arms against my chest.

"Do you want to maybe catch a bite to eat? Only if, you're okay." he questions. I should probably ask him for his name, but instead, I stay silent.

His eyes are puddled into a lock of hope, beaming on me. Is he actually interested in me? Well, whatever it is, I don't have the experience to know how to respond.

"Just give me a chance." he says, "Please." His blond hair, golden in the sunlight, keep my daze. I don't know how to respond. No one ever talked to me this way. Gentle and so delicate. Not even Gale.

My urge for food send me with him. He leads me to this little hut under the peer. Its lit with lanterns, patterns whirling along the walls, and a feel of seclusion. He starts a fire on the sand, penning the blaze in with rocks.

"Here. Have something before they come and put our fire out." he suggests, handing me hotdogs on a stick.

Catching myself off guard, I begin chuckling, easing a smile onto my face. It's been a long time since someone besides Prim made me smile – or laugh for that matter.

It's strange, I feel at ease. A little bit happy, too.

The stars glisten, sliding up the horizon. Suddenly, I realize Prim must be worried sick. I never come home this late.

Scurrying onto my feet, I begin to waddle myself home, in the cold. He grabs my arm and says, "You never asked my name." Assuming I wouldn't know it, which I don't.

"Thanks for the food and... rescuing me." I say, bluntly. Words have never been my forte.

He smiles, "My name's Peeta." He holds out his hand to shake and I take it, politely as I can. I can't help but feel like I owe him.

He hands me his jacket – which I would never normally accept, but tonight the cold is biting. He doesn't know me. Why would he even care if I froze to death? Anger seeps into me, but this time I try my best to brush it off.

I can't stand owing people, never could. But this time it's different... It's like a giant weight has been lifted. Its a foreign feeling to me, unexplainable, really. I smile, cradling Prim in my arms, drifting off into what seems like an endless slumber.

**I'd love to hear what everyone thinks! Let me know and review!**


	2. Light

**Author's Note - Thank you so much! REALLY EVERYONE. For all those comments. Wow, I'm still shocked. It really just keeps me going.**

_Chapter Two: Light_

After the passing of my father, my mother searched everywhere for a job. Despite the gloom that clouded her heart, she was motivated, ambitious even to care for us. I knew it wouldn't last and in time the immunity she attained against grief began to deteriorate. The shackles that bound her heart tightened, making it impossible for her to communicate with the outside world. We eventually came across a family rich enough to buy the state and they offered her a job. She cleans, cooks and in return, Prim, her, and I are allowed to stay in their guest house. It's a small, two-roomed dwelling, but no one seems to mind. I'm just happy – grateful even that Prim shares the probability with other children of living a decent future. She will grow up, multiplying her experience, and be happy. That's all I ever hope for.

I can feel the waves of summer heat rolling in, cascading over the land. I walk trotting my feet along the pavement, compressing single grains of sand beneath my feet. The scorching sun becomes unbearable and I throw myself into the Joint. It's cool inside, freezing my sweat in it's tracks.

"A bit early to see you here, girl." Greasy Sae may be old, but she always pinpoints the reasons I have for coming.

"Yeah, just stopped by to look at the new menu." I say, pretending to observe the dishes.

"Yeah right. Here, you can try this. Tell me if you like it." I also became the new taste tester – probably because she has a soft spot for Prim who usually comes by with Buttercup. Wouldn't he make a nice addition to one of the dishes? I'll try to convince Greasy Sae to consider it.

"Good afternoon, Sae." Peeta greets. In embarrassment I cock my head to the side and say, "What are you doing here?" Silence manifests itself into the air, stirring up an awkward moment.

"I work here." he chuckles, emitting a smile. A blushing red seizes my face, sending me dashing out the door.

I swiftly fling myself onto the sidewalk – too quickly and find my knees planted onto the ground. The microscopic bits of sand propelled beneath my sandals, creating a prime slip and fall scenario. _Not right now, _I think. _I just want to get home._

A helping hand gestures my way, "Let me help you up."

"I don't need any help from you. I'm fine." I utter, propping onto my feet. It _is_ my fault. He held no intention of embarrassing me, realizing I managed to accomplish that on my own.

"There's a fair tonight. At the peer. I'd love it if you came." Peeta invites, lending us a chance for friendship.

"Maybe." I say, hiding my inward excitement.

He cleans my knees, gently whipping the scrape with a medicated cloth. Initially it stings, but his fingers tenderly sooth the pain. I can't help a smile from breaking on my face. A warm sensation fills my heart, immersing my stomach in strange feelings. I've felt my stomach flutter once before, but never quite like this. If Grandma was still alive she'd lecture me for this. I keenly remember the day she warned Prim and I about men. Her husband absconded their marriage, leaving my grandmother with the responsibilities of a fatherless child. _If you know you'll be permanently broken if he leaves, you're in deep trouble. Run now, don't risk playing games with your heart. _She really insisted, trying to prepare Prim and I for the inevitable. I'm somewhat glad she wasn't there to witness my mother's inability to cope with life after my father. Some things just never stop hurting. She's definitely made the most of that.

He walks me home, sending me away with a kiss on my cheek. I half-heartily fight the fluttering in my stomach. I tell myself that maybe we can keep going on like this as friends. To my better judgement, I truly know how something like this ends. I've seen and heard it before.

"Who's that boy?" Prim squeeks, bursting with excitement.

"Oh, just a friend, Prim." I say, attempting to sound as convincing as possible.

"Not true,"

"I saw him kissing your cheek." _Damn Peeta. He should have a little more respect than doing that in front of my house..._

"That was just a friendly gesture, little duck. I kiss you on the cheek all the time."

"Oh-kay." She sounds completely unconvinced. I'm sure she'll move on, there's more important things than her sister's personal life.

Just as I pat her head she says, "Oh, and by the way someone left this here for you. I'm sure its from you-know-who." Prim chuckles, then turns towards the kitchen.

It is a single purple rose and a card that reads,

_Dear Katniss,_

_ I don't know how to explain this, but I have feelings for you. I always did and still do. I left like a jerk, not saying goodbye. I hope you can forgive me. Please._

In fine print, it's signatured Gale. _Gale. I can't believe he would tell me like this. _In a short amount of time, I grow angry. Fury flickers in my heart, making me slam the rose onto the floor. We saw those roses together about a year ago. It was spring, the flowers were in full bloom. I waited outside his house as Hazelle rounded her children, trying to force them each into the car. A man stumbled before us with a cart of roses – _purple roses_. I was fascinated by the color and taken aback by the fact that I had never seen them before. _Just some simple dyes and stuff do the trick, _Gale informed, pretending to not be in the least bit intrigued. He bought two of them, one for me, and one for Posy. She squealed in happiness, the loudest she could. I remember staring into the rose, almost in some kind of trance. I don't know what about it was so beautiful to me, but it was.

Now I sit here alone, only accompanied by the memories we shared. We never had anything romantic. I never knew he liked me in that way, not until now. I fight the tears, but a few manage to escape anyway. I loath this feeling. I hate nothing more in this world than feeling weak. It's incredible what one stupid note could do to someone. I constantly battle second guessing myself. _Peeta would do better without me there tonight._

I don't think I should go. I just can't.

**Please keep reviewing! It keeps me completely motivated! Much love to ya all! If I get at least a few more I will update!**


	3. Silence

_Chapter three: Silence_

I still feel his touch lingering onto me like it was yesterday. I never forget the dark wad of hair that draped past his ears, reflecting chestnut hues in the sunlight. _Katniss, I got a job offer in New York. What do you think? _Why did he even bother to ask? When when the time came, he left anyway, no goodbyes at hand. I remember the pain, sharper than any blade. I shouldn't have felt that way, we never had anything remotely intimate. His face rarely crosses my mind anymore, that was until the rose – the lavender thing which unleashed so many sealed emotions. After disappearing for six months without a word, why would he try to mend our friendship? Unanswered questions and misplaced trust are things this world thrives off of. Without it, neither Gale, me, or even Peeta would be the same. It reminds me that the life I'm living is _real_, not a fantasy – not even close.

It's at least three hours past the start of the fair now. He'll think I'm standing him up – which I am, and maybe leave me alone. _It's for the best,_ I conclude_. _A knot forms inside the pit of my stomach, avidly itching me to go. I fight to sit myself still, but it is no use. _I'm going. _I decide that it's the only way to satisfy myself.

Iridescent lights shine in several directions, illuminating the sky. Laughs exchange, kisses engage, and I can't help but feel slightly jealous. _Happiness. _Never ending, abundant happiness. A longing sensation emulsifies the surroundings as my mind tunes out the commotion. Time seems to stop as a familiar voice emerges from the silence.

"Katniss," he says as he makes his way to me.

"Hey, um, sorry I'm late-" Peeta interrupts before I can finish my run-of-the-mill apology. "No, it's fine. I'm really glad you came."

Time begins to reel back into motion. His hand clasps in mine, gently suppressing any sadness I felt.

We play "pop the balloon". I shoot a series of darts, only missing once. Peeta can't hit even once which causes me to break out into laughter. He casually walks behind the counter and stabs all of the balloons. Startled, the man behind the counter begins chasing us. Without one word, Peeta grabs my hand and hastily leads me off the peer. We outrun him and unfortunately, security begins trailing us. I rest my back against a wooden post, huffing to catch my breath. Peeta sits, surrounded in sand, but his eyes directed at me.

"I wish I had a picture of the look on his face when you snapped those balloons." I chuckle, releasing any stress I held onto.

"Would have been funnier if you did it." He smiles and we simultaneously begin laughing.

"They're there!" I exclaim, seeing the security guard's silhouettes dance from a distance.

"They're too far way,"

"I wouldn't let them get you anyways." His words are nonetheless, genuine.

"Thanks." I utter. Peeta rises, his sights solely set on me. His hand reaches out for mine, erasing all my thoughts. Our fingers intertwine and before I knew what was happening, I feel his lips press onto mine. His hand cradles my cheek, gentling stroking my face. A simple kiss osculates into a series of passionate kisses. He presses me closer to him, emanating heat from the touch of our bodies. My head feels calm and leveled as I engage myself into the unknown.

"There they are!" Figures resembling the security guards discover us. My heart pounds rapidly as I freeze in place. _There is nowhere to run_. We're stuck and it's my fault, _again_.

"Not funny, guys." Peeta blurts.

They laugh and describe the look of shock on our faces. "Don't worry, we won't bother you guys." Speaking as if they hadn't already. Anger brims over my lid, causing me to jerk away.

"You're friends are so stupid." I say, walking away. _I have a knack for being unfriendly and he would be better off forgetting me._ My own thoughts bite, but I continue to elaborate to myself on everything I've done wrong.

"Why are you walking away?" Peeta questions, grabbing onto my sweater.

"Because this isn't going to workout!" I snap, sending a few other jarring remarks at him. He lets me go and that's when I realize this isn't what I want. I want _him_, but my aweful display of affection proves otherwise.

A few days pass and I've seen no sign of him. I lay awake pondering about what he could be doing at this very moment. Is he thinking of me? _Of course not, _I snap, releasing myself from a nonexistent fairy tale. My loneliness elevates, causing me to choke on a sob. Prim, sweet faced and asleep is in the other room tonight. She insisted our mother needed her, just to be safe. _Maybe I'm more unstable than my mother._ _I just don't feel like myself._ It isn't like me to be such an emotional wreck, but lately I've made the most of that. I muffle my cries in my pillow, not bothering to fight the tears any longer. My eyelids, heavy from crying begin to close. I'm drifting into sleep when I hear a brisk knock at my window.

Who would be here this late? _Nevermind that_ – when does anyone ever knock on my window?

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" I whisper, not daring to be loud. Acknowledging the fact that my mother would panic if she knew, I'm relentless to not give in.

"I – I just had to see you, Katniss." he pleads, gazing into my eyes. _Why? _I ask myself.

I kiss him, tangling my lips in a dream. It feels different this time. A warm sensation draws me deeper in the moment, dissipating the loneliness I felt minutes ago. He lays me down beside him, cradling me in his arms.

"Why did you save me that day?" I ask, interrupting our perfect moment.

"Do you want the lifeguard answer or my answer?"

"Yours." _Of course._

"Well, because I knew it was you." he spoke softly, his words working its way to my heart.

"Now, I get to ask you a question."

"Why do you always get mad at me, Katniss?" I don't answer, but instead I tighten my grip on his hand signaling the end of the conversation.

_Peeta, please don't ever let me go._

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if this chapter fell short in any way. I'm running on very little sleep, but I was determined to post this! I cannot say how grateful I am for all your wonderful feedback. It's viewers like you that keep me going. Thank you so much! Please continue to review, it keeps me updating.**

**With love, May**


	4. Release

_Chapter Four: Release_

Sunlight streams through the tiny window, gently prodding my eyes open. Peeta brushes the fringe behind my ear, stroking the edges of my hair. I find myself glued to the moment, hoping these days would never end. His smile brightens the room, but most of all, it brings me up. Everything disappears around us, leaving just our two minds at peace. His hand gropes through the darkness our eyelids create, searching for my palm.

In life there's two types of people. The individual who gives endlessly, sharing their love with the world. The last one is the taker. The one who constantly thrives off receiving. I never thought of myself as either, but when I'm with Peeta I feel as giving as a fool. That's not the end, there's still a dimmer light to this. But quite frankly, I don't care. I'm able to say that all with a smile on my face.

He tenderly kisses my neck as a series of chills trickle down my spine. I don't remember the last time I felt like this. I can't deny that it's incredible. We walk hand in hand down the sidewalk, laughing at the slightest things. Tents and carts of handmade items line the streets, stretching at least a quarter mile towards the horizon. I notice a young woman, no older than eighteen, struggling to reach the bag she dropped. A bulge representing at least six or seven months of pregnancy hinder her ability to move. I quickly drop to the ground, handing her the knitted purse.

"Thanks so much." she says.

"Yeah, no problem." I retort. "It's not a big deal at all." I genuinely grin to the stranger.

"My name's Katniss." I introduce, offering a handshake. She seems a bit surprised and I grow a little self conscious to my words.

"My name's Elizabeth. You live around here?" She asks motioning to the area.

"Yea we both do." I say, followed by Peeta's introduction.

"There's this organization for young parents and the speaker of the team will be here talking tonight. The more people that show, the more support we get financially. I'd love it if you both came." she offers. _How ironic_, I think.

"Sounds interesting. We'll keep out eyes peeled." Peeta says, nudging me to leave.

I'm getting suspicious to his strange change in attitude. I don't think he's usually like this, well, I wouldn't exactly know. I decide it's not worth mentioning and toss the idea.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asks, the tone in his voice a bit irritated.

"Whats wrong? Just say it." I say balantly, curious of what's bugging him.

"Nothing, I'm okay, Katniss." He is not okay and I don't plan on letting this slide. I pry at him until he begins to spill what's going on.

"I saw that note Gale sent you."

"It wasn't bothering me until I saw you talking to that girl. I can't really explain why that reminded me of it, but it just bother me." He makes no sense. How could Elizabeth have triggered the memory of _that_ note?

"I can't explain it. It just does, but it's fine." Peeta says, forcing a smile.

I grab his hand and say, "I didn't reply to that letter. It actually made me really mad. I don't have any feelings for Gale."

"Okay." He doesn't seem quite convinced, but this is the best I can do. I don't know how I feel about Gale.

We walk home, weaving our fingers into between one another. An awkward silence accompanies our stroll as a sick sensation burrows itself in my stomach. Sirens fill the air as ambulances circle around the front of the house. Prim is shaking madly as I quickly cradle her head in my arms. Tears trace down her porcelain skin, tinging the whites of her eyes a subtle red.

"What happened?" I yell, tightening my grip on Prim.

"Is that your little sister? Primrose Everdeen?" a paramedic asked, glancing at her clipboard.

"Yes," I whisper as my eyes lock on the paramedic vans.

"You're mother has been rushed to the hospital after a series of severe anxiety attacks..." Her voice trails off as I feel my world capsize once again.

"Prim, did you call the police?" I ask, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yes" She gives a painful cry, tugging on my shirt.

A warm touch graces my shoulder, sincere and caring. Before I know what's going on I feel Peeta's arms wrap around Prim and I. The warm sun ray's were already retracting, unleashing the ocean's cold breeze. There the three of us stood in the midst of all the commotion, but to me the silence was as evident as daylight.

I tuck Prim's hand in mine throughout the ride to the hospital. I feel myself begin to shake nervously as I enter the door. I'm not strong, but for Prim I will be. Not just this once, but for every circumstance life might throw. I wait with Prim until a doctor calls me in.

"She seems to be suffering from a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder. You're mother, she isn't mentally stable." the doctor explained. I'm already aware of her inability to handle situations, but I pretend that this is the first I've heard of it.

"Oh," I say plainly.

"Is she stabilized?"

"Yes, but there is also something else I'd like you to know. We found traces of excessive use of pain killers in her system." What does this mean? That on top of being mentally impaired she's also a drug addict?

"It seems that this was her first time excessively using the drug which might have most likely riggered the attack. We recommend her to be transferred to the nearest institute that specializes on the rehabilitation of mentally unstable patients." I didn't exactly expect this. What's gonna happen to Prim? She's too young to live on her own.

"She's right over here." she directs, escorting me to the room.

Her face is drained of color, revealing blue bags beneath her eyes. An IV is fastened into her arm and a white pillow propped under her head. She attempts to mutter my name a few times before I stop her.

"Mom, it's fine. I know you see me." My attempt in sounding as encouraging as possible are clouded by animosity. It's not right, she's the one that's suffering. I force a rigid smile, placing my hand over hers.

"I just wanted to say get better." I spew, quickly glancing at her face. Her eyes, worn and a pale blue seems as if she hadn't closed them in days. Just as I turn to leave something catches my eye. A tiny copper pin lies in her right palm. She begins relinquishing the piece and memories flood back like a tsunami.

"_Here you go, Katniss. To keep you safe."_ A copper pin crafted from scrap metal that reflected the moonlight when I held it to the sky. A bird encircled in a ring lived on that pin, encouraging me to fight on even after his death. He wrapped it in my hands the night before he left. The night before he passed. I remember the torment it brought me when I discovered that I had lost it.

I guess I never did really loose it.

I want to touch it, hold it, but I know it will just bring fourth all the anger I've bottled. I exit the room, not daring to look back. I slowly slide my back down the door, my face blank of emotion.

A series of footsteps begin pounding on the floor, running in my direction. It begins to increase in intensity, nearing the hallway. I hear shouts echoing throughout the hallways, instructing the prohibition of sprinting in the hospital. I don't begin to think of who it is when I see Peeta in front of me. He's panting, streaks of sweat lining his neck.

Trying to inflate his lungs he stutters, "I-I already asked my dad if – if it's okay that you and Prim stay with us until your mom recovers."

"What are you talking about? We can't stay at your house." I say, realizing we have nowhere else to go.

"No, Katniss. It's really fine. You need somewhere to stay and my brothers have been out of town." His eyes are always smiling, hope beaming from them.

"I really can't do that." How could I be sure Prim would be okay with this idea? What kind of environment does his house provide?

"Where's Prim? Let's ask her." He's scanning the chairs, searching for a blond-headed girl.

"They're talking to her." I plainly mutter, already tossing Peeta's idea.

"You should consider it." A man reading a newspaper suggests. Age covers his face, wrinkles creasing around his mouth as he speaks.

"I just don't know." But I do know. I have decided because I know what's best for Prim.

**Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews. I feel like the story is starting to pick up a bit and I appreciate the waiting. Keep up all the wonderful support and reviews. Thanks!**


	5. Lost

**Author's Note - I have a lot planned for this story, so please keep reading. I realize that it takes time to get to the good parts but eventually it all gets there. Thank you for your patience. It does not go unnoticed.**

_Chapter 5: Lost_

My hand sifts through the years of memories, belongings once possessed by my mother and father. I have to figure out what to take because the rest will be tossed out which I'm not exactly happy about. It's the witch's fault – other wise known as Peeta's nasty mother – she demanded Prim and I only bring one suitcase each. Prim even asked her if she could bring Buttercup and she let her! Atleast Prim can be happy, but knowing that if I would have dared ask such a thing all hell would break loose... I barely even own anything, but after a few books and clothes it'll be filled to the top. I'm still reconsidering the decision. Maybe it isn't right to move in with his family. _Clearly, it's not okay with her_, I ponder, rolling my eyes. I fall back onto the pile of pictures and letters, my eyes closing from exhaustion. A metallic gleam catches my peripheral vision to which I quickly bounce up to retrieve it. We don't own much jewelery because they are overall expensive and generally deemed useless pieces of metal. I slide the pendant into my hands and discover that it's actually a locket. Little ringlets line the edges as a tiny bird centers the attention of the charm. My eyes widen in exasperation, realizing that the design of the bird matches the one my father owned – the one my mother stole from me. My fingers scramble to unlock the hatch, but after a few minutes I give up and shove it in my pocket.

I resume packing the clothes and whatever else I can shove into the case without bursting the zipper. Prim's things are still sprawled on the floor as she nervously fidgets with her belongings, deciding what to take. As I neatly fold her clothes into the suitcase I let out a warm smile in an attempt to ease her pain. Instead, it makes her cry.

"Prim, it'll be okay." I whisper, cupping her hand in mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." She's saying that for my sake, so I maybe don't worry, but I can see the pain inflicted in her eyes. She's been so emotionally drawn since my mother's attack, I haven't been able figure out how to reach her. I know I will, more rather, I have to.

"I'm staying with Mom tonight. I asked and they said they'd lent me an extra bed in her room." she says, gripping her favorite sundress folded in the pile.

"Oh, that's great, Prim. I can get your things settled for you." I say, my eyes drifting to the white walls.

"I asked if you could come too, but I wasn't sure if you were up for it,"

"I just I really want to talk to Mom." she explains.

"Prim, it's okay. You should go. I need my time away for now." I know she needs her time too. We all do.

"Are you sure it's okay, Katniss?"

"If you want you can-" I cut her off before she can finish and tell her I'll be busy situating our things at Peeta's. The truth is, I'm just not ready to see Mom. I'm not strong, but in the roughest of times I'm able to pull myself together. If I've learned anything, I've learned that anyone with the right amount of persistence can convince their minds into believing anything. And that just might be what I'm doing, tricking myself into thinking I can handle this.

Prim and I are allowed the guest room. It's a small room, paint peeling from the edges of walls, and a single window dressed with green curtains. This is much better than wherever else we most likely would have ended up. It's connected to a tiny bathroom where Prim sets up Buttercup's litter box and food. He keeps giving me that look, that evil gleam in his eye never deteriorates no matter how many times he looks at me. Well, I don't feel much different for him.

After dinner Greasy Sae gives Prim a ride to the center our mother has been transferred to. I thank her with some spare change for gas, but she declines the offer.

Peeta leads me to his room and I begin getting suspicious until he clarifies that he just wants to talk.

"I want to bring you somewhere tomorrow, early." he explains, reaching for my hand.

"Where?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"It's this hiking trail I used to go to. We can get there on train, it's about half a day's trip. If we leave here at four, we'll get there in the afternoon. Please, it'll be a great experience and I promise it'll be fun." Peeta begs, his big blue eyes never fail to convince me.

"What if your parents get mad?" I'd rather not get burned by the witch and ruin the little trust I've built with Mr. Mellark.

"They'll be fine, they won't even notice. They get up early for work and never check on me,"

"I'll just say we're going to a fair all day tomorrow."

"Well, when we get back and your mom comes at me with hot baking rod, I'm blaming you." I point, making him laugh. Yeah, I'm hilarious aren't I?

"I'm serious about that." I blurt.

"Yeah, I know you are, Katniss." he smiles and he kisses me goodnight.

The sun isn't close to rising when Peeta comes to wake me up. It's dark and the ocean's mist adds a dewy feel to the air. We each bring a backpack, filled with water, a blanket, and anything else we might find useful throughout the duration of the hike.

My eyelids are heavy, resulting from the lack of sleep my body's been battling. It's been hard to peacefully fall asleep when thoughts of my mother and Prim scared half to death cross my mind. I lay my head on Peeta's lap and in seconds I drift to sleep.

When I wake, the sky is lit, a blanket of clouds wrapped around the atmosphere. It's a little colder here and Peeta warned me that we would be pretty far from home. Or at least for us, it's far.

It's about a quarter mile walk form the train station to the designated hike area. No one seems to be here which is nice, I'd hate having to deal with walking with tons of people. Its an elevated forest area which makes it special. I've always loved the fresh pine scent surrounded by many fragments of life.

"It shouldn't rain." Peeta assures, but I can tell even he's not sure.

"Well, we've come to far to stop now." I say, tugging Peeta's hand to go.

I'm actually enjoying this. I really am, until we end up off trail.

"Where are we?" I question, looking at Peeta for answers.

"This is where I would go when I was a kid with my grandpa. They must have changed the trail since then." He sits, dangling his legs over a shallow clearing.

"Want some?" He's waving a water bottle in my face to where my irradiation level begins escalating.

"I have my own." I snap.

"What's wrong? We're not lost." Peeta tries stroke my hand, but I fling it away.

Then something either of us could have anticipated happens. The first drop of rain lands on my lap, sinking into my pants. I stare at droplet until the entire sky is emitting it.

"I'm sorry." Peeta is admitting defeat, but somehow I'm not angry. I've liked rain ever since I was young. I tilt my head back and let the rain saturate my hair until nothing remains dry.

"We should head back to the station and wait until the next train comes by." he suggests, lending me a hand.

We're retracing our steps in an attempt to find our way back. I know we've turned the wrong direction when I peer over the edge of the rocks and see that the proximity from us to the ground is significantly steeper than the rest of the path we've traveled. I'm staring over the edge when I loose my foothold due to the muddy terrain. Peeta turns to catch me and we both end up rolling down slope, rocks tearing at our bodies. My clothes get caught to branches, so I ultimately avoid the fall. When I realize what's going on, I unhook myself and scream Peeta's name. Anxiety begins overcoming my mind until I find Peeta laying on the ground, unconscious. I scream his name a few more times, hoping with every part of my body that he'll wake up. His pulse is pumping which lends me some kind of relief. A few moments later, I hear him mutter my name.

"Yes, Peeta! Are you okay?" He's unable to give me an answer, but his eyes say it all.

"Peeta, you stupid – why did you try to save me? You should have let me fall!" I mean it. I would have gotten caught by the branches anyway and now he's the one in immense pain. I see that blood is pouring from his chest and that's when I loose it.

"You're an idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Pain reflects in his eyes – just like Prim's – and I grip his hand tightly.

"Please, just say you're okay." I plead, leaning over him.

"I love you." he whispers.

"What?" I don't know what to think.

"I do. I've always have and I – I know this might not be the right time to say it but, that's how I feel..." With that, his voice gives out and I tell him to hush.

I help him to a dry spot under a rocky ledge and tend to his wound. It's not serious and I wrap it with a towel from my backpack.

"You don't wanna give me any thanks for saving you back there?" Peeta winks, causing me to laugh a little.

"You know, it's not very funny. You could have gotten seriously injured." His face grows pale when I realize how late it's getting.

"Katniss," His voice is shaking and his hands refuse to absorb any heat.

"I – I think we missed the last train."

"There'll be another one early tomorrow, right?" Worry crawls up my spine as thoughts of Prim in pain refuse to leave my mind.

"No, not until Monday." I can't process what he's saying when I realize my pocket is empty. I begin scavenging around the area to find the locket. _Why did you take it? _I ask myself, digging my hands into mud._  
><em>

"What are you looking for?" Peeta asks, shouting from a distance.

"Something!" I reply, wiping my muddy fingers onto my already soiled shirt.

Poking out of the ground the locket lays. Silver lining poking from the parts the mud hasn't dirtied. As I pick it up, the hinges swing open, revealing the photo inside.

My mother's long hair drapes down to her pregnant belly as a man accompanies her side. It's not my father, it's Peeta's. I desperately pick out the photo only to find written on the back in fine print, "_My daughter, to you. If I ever had the courage to speak out, I would._" It's dated a few weeks before my birthday and I succumb to fact who Peeta is.

It can't be. My mother would never do this. She wouldn't lie to me for so long about my who my father is.

Or rather who Peeta is to me.

**Please keep reviewing! I love all the comments, everyone is so sweet.**


	6. Challenge

_Chapter Five - Challenge_

My mind is still processing what my heart can't. Fluctuating indecisively on weather I should enlighten Peeta on the subject of our relations, I set out in search for food. I try to sear clear of thinking about my mother's possible lie and my relationship with Peeta. Anything that might drag me into devastation, I will avoid for now, at least until we get home.

The sweet scent of cranberries perfume the forest air, sending me desperately searching for them. _Aha! There you are_, I smirk, picking the first few signs foods since we emptied our packs last night. We slept apart, I couldn't bare the thought of the slightest touch of our bodies. He deserves to know what I know, but up to now, I've been unable to scavenge the right time to tell him. _I'll do it now, right when I get back_. I'm already regretting promising this to myself. I'm sure I can find the passion to forgive myself if I break this promise... Just this once.

When I see Peeta's face, so incredibly honest, it forces me to blurt everything out all at once.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asks, genuinely confused by my allegation.

I show him the photo and what's printed on the back.

"Where'd you find this?" Peeta questions, probably suspicious of its authenticity.

"It was in this locket. I found it when packing at my house." I admit, my eyes drifting downward. _I can't look at him._

"And you just decided to show this to me now?"

"And you thought we were related this whole time?"

_No, not exactly, _I think. But whatever I say won't change the facts that I have now laid out, so I stay silent.

"Katniss, you do realize that that's not my dad." he says, slowly, almost trying to convince me of this jumble of nonsense.

"What do you mean? It looks just like him!" I actually just assumed it was Peeta's father, but this, I won't admit. The guy in the photo is wearing glasses, which deflected the camera's flash onto his lenses, so his eyes are not clearly visible. My mother's youthful beauty captured my attention, so I didn't give "Mr. Mellark" more than two glances. I see it now that I look carefully, concentrating on the faded features of the photo. Embarrassment overcomes any sense of relief I might feel as I proceed to pour the berries into the corner of my blanket.

"Katniss?" Peeta says.

"Yeah, what is it?" I reply, pretending that none of this happened.

"I get why you thought that. I just wonder why you didn't come to me at first. I'm always here for you, you don't need to be embarrassed-"

"I'm not embarrassed!" I hiss. It's a lie and my defensive actions reveal the obvious truth. I throw my backpack over my shoulder and wandering into night. Peeta's footsteps slowly meander in my direction, but the darkness conceals my body. I hear him call out to me a few times and in the midst of my mixed emotions I realize what a bitch I've been. He's injured, his walking abilities impaired and yet I let him chase me. It wasn't exactly my choice for him to come after me, but I should have known he would. How can I condemn him for caring about me? His soft tone, carrying out the three lettered confession still rings in my ears. I never returned it, but I know how I feel.

I begin hearing branches snapping and feet stomping, closing in on me. I yell Peeta's name and he returns my call, but he much too far away to be what I'm hearing. When I see a bloodthirsty bear, it confirms my suspicions.

I try to sprint as fast as I can, but the bear's large physique catches up to me. He's right on my tail when I begin climbing a tree and whips me to the ground. The force of the hit knocks the wind out of my chest, and I lay there quietly as it leans in for the kill. I'm completely frozen, fear tearing at every limb in my body. _A rock. A rock! _I scoop up the small boulder in my palm and toss it at the bear's head with every bit of strength I still posses. He growls painfully, feeling the immense sting the rock leaves. I toss another one, this time puncturing his left eye. Then I hear a gunshot and the bear falls helplessly to the ground.

"It's just a tranquillizer. Should wear off in a bit." A man says, pulling the spike from the bear's body. The man appears to be middle-aged, gruff from years of alcohol abuse – I've seen plenty of those in town – and clothed in what once looked like decent attire.

My first instinct is to run, but I don't. Instead I stay perfectly still. If he's interested in pursing my life, I should be dead right about now.

The warm smell of bread emanating from his cabin quickly lures me in. We sit down and talk – more rather, he talks and I eat – for what seemed like five minutes before he begins to bombard me with dozens of strange questions. I knew I should make a run for it, but something about the food – something so alluring – kept me in place.

_This isn't right_, I think as I tear through the food. Slowly, I begin to loose my balance as a woozy feeling overcomes my senses. I slip from the chair and land on the floor. My movements are impaired as I begin to grow unconscious. Someone – I'm placing my bets on him – sweeps their fingers through my hair. My eyes are becoming blurrier and blurrier as I use the last bit of strength to shoot a glance at the perpetrator.

Instead, I see bombs go off.

I hope Peeta isn't nearby, but I had told him I loved him.

**Well, I hope this chapter cleared things up! To those of your who unalerted due to the "almost" sibling content should have stuck around! Anyways, where I've been? Busy! Thank you so much for reading ;)**


End file.
